kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Kyndig Flamel
Kyndig Autumnvine Flamel, born a Flamel, brought into the Autumnvine family, yet still holding on to the murderous ways of his old family. He is at the age of 18 currently, and still living. He is pale with black hair and a single red eye. Above his empty eye socket which he hides behind many of his masks, he has a branded B.I. symbol. He is now lays in his grave. Kyndig's Bio Kyndig was born minutes after his twin sister, Mianna Flamel. His mother was an apethocary he was never able to meet after birth. His father was a murderous and insane man by the name of Kyojin Flamel. His mother took his sister to her home while Kyjoin took Kyndig to a cave outside of Aldavir to live in. Kyndig was taught how to hold a knife almost as soon as he could walk, and taught how to read soon after. Kyojin held off his murderous ways for a while, teaching Kyndig things he thought were essential to know. When Kyndig reached the age of four though, his father started leaving the cave once again. Most days he would return with an unconsious person or rotting corpse with him. Kyojin would sometimes even ask Kyndig to watch as he dissected the bodies, removed limbs, and sometimes tried to replace them with other things. There would also be times where Kyojin would ask Kyndig to make a cut in the mutilated bodies for him. At the age of five, Kyndig finally saw his sister again. One day in the middle of the night with Mianna in his arms. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, and would tell Kyndig what had happened that night for three more years. Mianna saw the violence her father caused on a regular basis for the first time the next night, and started trying to shield Kyndig from it. Kyojin would often laugh and reward her for her efforts with a piece of candy, or a new knife on rare occasions. The family managed to get by on what Kyojin sold from the corpses and some other 'necessary efforts' he did when not at home. He never told the children what those 'efforts' were, but it became clear to Kyndig later on in life that they were just more murderous acts for money. Three years went on with those three living in the cave like that. At the age of eight, one day while their father was working, Mianna packed her things and tried to make Kyndig leave the cave with her. After a few minutes of arguing, it was agreed that Kyndig would stay and meet her again eventually. Mianna left then, another two years would pass before they would see each other again. Kyndig was left with the job of explaining to their father that she had left. His father reacted by beating him and making him dissect the newest person Kyojin had brought in. That was the first person Kyndig killed him. The blood stained his hands for weeks even though the physical blood washed off later that night. Two years after Mianna's departure, Kyndig was woken in the night by his father tying him down to the experiment table. Kyndig then had his toes cut off on one of his feet and replaced with slabs of metal a little larger than the size of his original toes. As Kyndig laid there in tears after the 'surgery' he heard his father say something about his fingers being the next thing to modify. Kyndig decided then that he would leave. Kyndig left alright, but he only went to the woods behind his father's cave. He lived there for a month, scavenging food from the forest and his father's cave. One day he watched as his father brought in a Fae, and then watched as the Fae and a woman named Khit killed Kyojin. Kyndig saw that the Fae was badly injured, and deciding that, since they had killed his father, they must be better people, helped them back to Solaris to the Fae's inn, the Autumnvine Tavern. He tried helping them find Lathalius Faelyn to heal the Fae woman. She introduced herself to him as Ryida Autumnvine. Ryida let him stay at her inn and the next day he was lucky enough to meet his sister at the front gates of Solaris. Now at the age of ten, they were able to see each other again. Mianna stayed at the inn with Kyndig with Ryida's ok. Eventually, Ryida adopted them, and they got a house apart from the inn. Kyndig soon met a humanoid panda named Rikura. Rikura was like a new father to him and gave him the nickname "My Blanket." because of his soft fur. Rikura watched Kyndig, especially after he broke his ankle trying to escape a babysitter ryida had given him and Mianna. Kyndig started feeling he needed to return to his father's cave though. He went there often, training with his father's daggers on corpses and dummies. On one day as he tried to return there, Rikura stopped him and asked where he was going. Kyndig refused to respong and eventually slashed open Rikura's arm to be freed. A major vein was sliced open when he did this. Kyndig went to the cave then returned back to find Rikura had bled to death. Kyndig skinned Rikura so he could continue to have his blanket. He sat in his room muttering about how Rikura wasn't supposed to die for a while before he was caught for the crime. While in prison, the Blue Inquisitors broke in and killed two of the other prisoners. Kyndig lied to them, saying he would kill his adopted mother so he could be freed. They branded him above the eye before he was freed though. He left to find his mother, and refused to kill her, telling her what had happened. Years would go by before anything else happened to him while he lived with Ryida and Mianna. After some time though, a boy came in while Kyndig was there. The boy said he had been attacked by goblins. Believing the wounds untreatable, Kyndig killed him and without anyone realizing that Kyndig was the culprit, was able to get help in burrying him. He later told a new father figure in his life, Novarian Flare, about this incedent. Nova told him of Ryida's worry's Kyndig would become like Kyojin during this meeting, and how true those fears became. Kyndig later went on to kill a random mourner, a leader of a battalion of soldiers, his ex-girlfriend Chelle, and a few others. Soon after he fought a man named Serge, Serge took his eye at the exspense of his life. Kyndig later would meet a girl named Chelle. Chelle liked him, and they dated for a short amount of time. Kyndig ended it when he attacked her in a moment of pure insanity. He ended up destroying her vocal cords and destroying one of her eyes. They remained friends for a good long while, even after she was to marry another person and after. He even tried to help her in her time of depression after her fiance's death. Eventually though, one day after a long series of nightmares he had been having, he saw her with another person. A random bard like person named Andrew he had just met a few days before. In an act of jealousy, insanity, and anger, he attacked Chelle and Andrew, the one she was with. It resulted in Chelle's death, and Andrew with destroyed vocal cords and sliced hamstrings. Kyndig escaped with nothing more than bruises, and lives in a shack. Nova, who had become even more of a father to him, was given a letter telling him to come confront Kyndig. Nova fought Kyndig and cut his hand off. As for more there really is none, Kyndig still lives, have fun knowing that murderer is still alive in Terra! Relations and Personality Novarian Flare- He met Nova when Ryida moved him in to the inn. Nova has become a father to him, after the deaths of Kyojin and Rikura. Mianna Flamel- His twin (and older) twin sister. They've been through a lot together, but he still kind of hates her in a brotherly way. He thinks she's too antisocial Ryida Autumnvine- His adopted mother who gave him and Nova the inn when she left. Though she's not exactly in Terra right now and hasn't been for a while, he still thinks of her as his mother, and tends to be hostile towards anyone who says something bad about her near him. Chelle- His ex-girlfriend and once best friend. After attacking her he felt horrible, yet in the end he killed her. Khit- A brainwashed assisstant of his father, Kyojin. Played by Bonni, I have no clue what happened to her. Rikura- The father he wish he still had (though he did kill him) and will never forget. He still has a piece of his fur with him at all times. Shahir- Shahir (or Mr.Shahir to Kyndig) has tried to help Kyndig with his murder problems without getting really anywhere. He even freed Kyndig from prison once, believing Kyndig could control himself (how wrong he was). Andrew- The one who he hates with all his heart for dating Chelle during his time of nightmares. He cut his vocal cords and feels no sorrow, guilt, or pity after it. Tetsuke- Chelle's adopted father, though he didn't know him well, he thought Tetsuke was a good man. Lathalius Faelyn- Mr.Lathalius as Kyndig says, has put Kyndig in jail on multiple occasions. Kyndig felt respect for Lathalius, but knew because of his crimes Lath would never have respect for Kyndig. PERSONALITY Kyndig is outgoing, and nice to people when he's not in an insane moment. You can expect some foul language going Nova's way though, he feels like Nova is a great friend and a father, so it's to be expected. Kyndig is tired a lot, usually from sleep depriving nightmares. Category:Human Category:OC Category:Characters